The Woes of a Younger Sister
by Love4aseeker
Summary: Attention! If you haven't read the sixth book, don't read this summary or story! Ginny is the younger sister of an idiot and the exgirlfriend of the Chosen One, and even bigger idiot. Join Ginny in her plan to feed a certain idiot to the gnomes and keep a


The Woes of a Younger Sister

by Love4aseeker

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own anything that has to do with Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. It's been two weeks since the bloody

Chosen One defeated Voldemort and we still haven't heard from him! Two bloody

weeks! Voldemort's gone and the only casualty we've suffered was Professor

Dumbledore in my fifth year. I mean come on! Harry knows my mum, how could he

think that she wouldn't want to have a party afterwards! If he doesn't show up in

ten minutes, I swear I'll hunt him down and feed him to the gnomes! And that

wouldn't be an easy death, let me tell you. "Ginny, you haven't heard from 'Mione

today have you?" Ron asked me, with a slightly foolish grin on his face, no I take

that back, an incredibly foolish grin on his face. "Oh, yeah, sorry Ron," I replied

with a pitying look on my face. "Sorry? Why are you sorry?" He asked me his

incredibly foolish grin sliding right off his face. "Well, she was yelling something

about a bloody fool and wouldn't even notice an advance if him bit him on the

nose, and then I asked her where she was going and she said she was going to go

riding off into the sunset with Viktor Krum," I told him. God, I'm such a great liar!

"Vicky. Hermione and Vicky. Not again!" He exclaimed with an angry look towards

Hermione's cot. With that he stormed off mumbling, and I had to run after him and

tell him that she was in the garden and had no intention of running off with Viktor,

before he apparated off to Bulgaria and beat poor Viktor's face to a bloody pulp.

Oh, the woes of a younger sister. I guess I'm doomed forever to straighten ou the

lies I tell to my siblings because my bloody ex-boyfriend-who-lived hasn't shown

his bloody face to the wizarding world in two bloody weeks! I swear, men will be

the death of me.

Okay, one minute before I pop into his nice little house and feed him to the

gnomes! Hmmm, maybe I should feed him to my brothers instead? Now, that'd be a

laugh! I can see it now, Fred and George would force their newest tricks down his

throat, and they've come up with some great tricks in the last two weeks! Or

maybe I could get Charlie to threaten to fly him to Romania and have him fight a

dragon! Hmmm, no, then I'd have the Ministry of Magic, Witch Weekly, the Daily

Prophet, and the Quibbler after my head because my brother's dragon ate the

bloody Boy-Who-Lived-but-Doesn't-Visit! No, I think I'll stick to the gnomes. Oh,

Look! It's been ten minutes! I guess It's time to feed the gnomes! "Hey," An oddly

familiar voice said. My breath caught in my throat. Okay, so maybe one of the

reasons I was so angry was kind of selfish, but come on, I'm a teenager! "Hey," I

replied, oh so cooly,"So nice of you to join us." "Listen, Ginny, I'm sorry," the Boy-

Who-Finally-Decided-to-Bless-Us-With-His-Presence said. "Damn right your sorry.

You know, Harry, you worried me, I mean mum, sick," I said with so much anger I

didn't even blush when I said he worried me sick. "Damn, Ginny, I'm sorry. I'm a

bloody idiot. Do you want to know why it took me so long to show up?" He asked me.

God, he sure does ask stupid questions. "Okay, Mr. Bloody Potter why'd it take you

so long?" I asked, feeling around for my wand. "I was worried. I was worried that

you all would see me as a murderer, that you all wouldn't want to see me after

everything I've done, and most of all, I was worried that you, wouldn't want me

back," Harry confessed with so much pain in his voice that I dropped my wand and

my gnome plan. "Harry! How could you think that we'd think you were a murderer?

After defeating Voldemort and his death eaters, after saving the Wizarding

World? And as for me, have you lost your mind?" I answered him with a disbelieving

expression. "Damn it, Ginny, don't you see? I'm a murderer! I killed human beings!"

He exclaimed, collapsing onto the floor. "Harry! You're not a murderer! You killed

human beings, Ron killed human beings, I killed human beings, almost everyone on

the Light side killed human beings! Sure, we'll have a few nightmares, but we'll live

through it! We'll survive and so will you!" I told him, sitting down next to him. "God,

Ginny, you're right. I just wish that I could take it back," He sighed. "Harry! You

can't take it back! You saved the Wizarding World!" I exclaimed in disbelief. "No,

not that. I wish I could take back breaking up with you," He said in such a low

voice, I had to strain to hear him. "Oh," I said breathily,"well, we could pretend it

never happened, if that's what you want." "That'd be good, I think," He said in a

cunning voice before leaning in to kiss me. "You know, Harry, I was never really

going to feed you to the gnomes," I told him. "You were going to feed me to the

gnomes?" He asked me in disbelief. "No, silly," I assured him.


End file.
